Beware of Pixie Dust
by filledelmer
Summary: He could fly. She could make his heart soar. Together they will go on an adventure that none would forget. Peter Pan inspired.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at blending InuYasha into another show/movie. I realize that the Peter Pan idea has been attempted 2/3 times before. However, none of the fics were completed, and they had not been updated since 2005. It is not my intention to in anyway copy someone else's work. To the best of my knowledge, my fic is original in its entirety.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to anyone who reviews.

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 1

Swords clashed as a fierce battle raged in the Higurashi home. The two combatants were best of friends, but now the boys were at war.

"I, InuYasha, will defeat you!" the young lad raised his sword in readiness of the next attack.

The boy across from him snarled, "As if you could defeat this Shesshomaru."

The two lunged at each other once more. The force from the collision of the two swords sent one of the weapons flying through the air. Smiling in apparent victory, the child, who still held his own sword, walked over to the lost weapon. He stepped on it and raised his sword in apparent triumph. However, his happiness was short lived as the weapon beneath his foot gave a sickening crack and split in half.

"Souta and Kohaku, that is quite enough sword fighting for today. That is the sixth hanger you have broke tonight. If you must fight, next time use something else for a sword," Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she walked into the bedroom.

Sheepishly, Kohaku stepped away from the broken "sword" and walked over to Mrs. Higurashi. He blushed in embarrassment, "I apologize, I will make restitution for the sword--" Realizing his mistake, he corrected himself, "the hanger."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at the young man before her, "That is unnecessary; they are not expensive. I just wish to have _some_ left for tomorrow when I do my ironing."

She turned and began to walk out of the room, but she turned back just before she reached the door to Souta's bedroom. With laughing eyes, she turned back to both of the boys.

"I believe you both made a mistake."

The boys looked at her curiously.

"Every time I have heard Kagome tell the story," she looked pointedly down at her son. "InuYasha wins in the end."

Souta began to stutter, "I was--well, at least I fought fair. Lord Shesshomaru over there forgot that part and started using some of his sword training in our fight."

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her son's friend, "Kohaku," she shook her head. "Next time you should be InuYasha, if you intend to beat my inept son in a sword fight again."

She then walked out of the her son's bedroom and smiled to herself as she heard her son, Souta, sputtering in the background. As she walked down the hall, she almost bumped into her eldest. Her daughter, Kagome, was carrying a tray of tea and china. She was also sporting a tray of desserts on top of her head; the tray, however, was balanced rather precariously and had begun to tip to the left. Deftly, Mrs. Higurashi reached out and caught the tray before it could tumble to the ground.

Kagome looked up at her mother and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Are you taking this to Souta and Kohaku?"

Kagome shook her head yes.

"Then beware of the carnage in your brother's room."

Kagome laughed. "Were they sword fighting or searching for buried treasure?"

"Sword fighting, complete with another hanger fatality."

Kagome grimaced.

"That reminds me, Kagome, do you know where my jade earrings went? I was hoping to wear them tonight."

"For your date?"

Her mother blushed and nodded.

"I believe they were the last 'buried treasure,' and with the kind of maps those kids draw, they could be lost forever."

Her mother groaned as Kagome continued, "But I'll look and see if I can find them."

Being careful to avoid the mess on the floor, both women walked into the boy's room. Both boys rushed over to the women and hurriedly cleared a spot for the trays. Then they rapidly began to consume the contents. Kagome began to clean up the room around her. Her mother stooped to help her, but Kagome ushered her out of the room so that her mother might prepare for her date that night. As she worked, Kagome reflected on the latest turn of events.

Almost seven years ago, her father had been killed in a tragic accident, and the harsh blow of his death was only enhanced by everyone advising that they move away from the Higurashi shrine. But too many wonderful memories were attached to the shrine, and they had refused to leave it. Neither she nor Souta had ever felt the need for a father figure, and her mother had seemed content with being single. Then four years ago a new family moved into the area. The family was small, like their own, consisting only of a single father and his two children--Sango and Kohaku. The families had become fast friends, and the children had since become inseparable. Only lately, there seemed to be something more than friendship developing between the two adults.

Kagome smiled to herself and began to hum as she cleaned and searched for her mother's missing earrings. She was happy for her mother; this was going to be her mother's first date since her father's death, and it was going to be with Sango's father. Everyone was excited; in fact, Sango and Kohaku had been invited to spend the night with the Higurashi family. Kohaku and Sango were coming early so that their father had some time alone before his date.

Kagome finished making Souta's bed and then looked over to the two boys. "Souta, would you and Kohaku please take the trays back to the kitchen, and could you please tell me where Mom's earrings are?"

Souta looked pleadingly at his sister, "But Sis, they are--"

Kagome cut him off, "I know they're the buried treasure." She huffed and gazed sternly down at the two boys, "Now where are they?"

Souta trudged out of the room. Kagome followed him. He walked down the hallway and stopped out of the family's living area. He picked up one of the baskets in the far corner. He gasped, "They're not here!"

Kagome walked over and saw that her brother was correct. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted one of the missing earrings. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Well, here's one. Now where could the other be?"

Everyone started searching. Then a loud knock sounded on the door.

Kagome smiled, "Sango, must be here."

On her way to the door, Kagome passed her cat, Boyo. The cat was actively playing with something in its paws. Kagome smiled at her cat's antics and would have kept on walking, but she saw the faintest sparkle from the object her cat was playing with; it was her mother's other earring. Kagome rapidly grabbed the jewelry from the cat and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that the earring was still in good shape.

"I found the other one," she called to Souta and Kohaku.

Boyo glared up at the cruel child who had taken its plaything. Then the cat walked away to another room, curled up in a small ball, fell asleep, and dreamed of whole seas of gold and jade playthings as well as a world full of punishment for those who dared attempt to steal them away.

Meanwhile, the knocking on the door had grown very insistent. The knocking momentarily paused and someone shouted.

Kagome swallowed nervously. "Oh, no. Sango, please forgive me." She rushed over to the door and opened it, admitting a fuming girl and an all-too-happy male.

The female glared at the girl holding the door, "Kagome, how could you invite him?" She pointed her finger at the offending male.

Kagome sighed, "He's my cousin, Sango."

Sango growled. "You could have at least warned me."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest.

"The very least you could have done, Kagome, would have been to not leave me out here with him." She turned and glared at the man behind her. "And he calls himself a monk."

Kagome managed a small, "Sorry."

The monk raised his right hand, "Now, Sango, you know my hand is cursed."

Both girls snorted, "An inherited birth mark is not a curse, Miroku."

The girls turned and began to walk away. Before they had gone more than a few steps, a male hand reached forward and attempted to grab Sango. But the hand was soon snatched away by two dashing heroes.

"I, InuYasha will save you, Sango!" Kohaku shouted.

"And I will assist him!" Souta yelled.

Miroku yelped, as the two boys pounced on him and began to beat on him for his attempt at sullying Sango's honor.

The girls giggled and continued down the hall. Their was some usefulness to the boy's pirate complex after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, night fell, and Kagome's mother and Sango's father left for their date, amidst the many well wishes of their families.

Everyone was tired, and after one last InuYasha story, Kohaku and Souta settled down for the night. Then Kagome and Sango retired to Kagome's room. Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked up at Sango and watched as her friend carefully locked Kagome's door.

Kagome yawned, "Sango, what are you doing?"

Sango gave a test pull on the door to make sure it was locked. Then she answered, "I'm making sure that Miroku stays on the futon in the living room."

"But what if the boys need something during the night?" Kagome asked.

Sango walked away from the door. "They can knock."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up with a start. What was that noise? It sounded like it was coming from her brother's room. Quietly, she rose from her bed, unlocked her door, and slipped noiselessly into the hallway. She walked down the hall and paused outside of Souta's room. The noise was definitely coming from inside.

Cautiously, she opened the door and peered inside. Mentally, she prepared her lecture about making this much noise after everyone had gone to bed. However, she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes. A red clad stranger was in her brother's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, I believe some of you will be surprised on some of the character's roles in this story.

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Please do not send me flames; I am willing to take constructive criticism, but if you don't like my writing or the idea, don't waste your time in reviewing. Thanks!

I apologize to anyone reading my other fics. I will get to them I promise.

If are reading my first story, "To Understand A Miko," I have replaced the first three chapters, and I will try to have the next chapter out within this week or the next one.

I will try to have the next chapter of "Are You My Father?" out by the end of this week.

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to all who read this story, and especially to those of you who have either reviewed this and/or added it (or me) to their favorites list.

**Recap: **Kagome woke up with a start. What was that noise? It sounded like it was coming from her brother's room. Quietly, she rose from her bed, unlocked her door, and slipped noiselessly into the hallway. She walked down the hall and paused outside of Souta's room. The noise was definitely coming from inside.

Cautiously, she peered inside. Mentally, she prepared her lecture about making this much noise after everyone had gone to bed. However, she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes. A red clad stranger was in her brother's room.

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 2

Kagome stood by the door and stared at the male in her brother's room. With his hip length silver hair and his adorable puppy ears, she would have recognized InuYasha anywhere. He filled her stories and many of her childhood dreams. He was what legends and bedtime stories were made of, yet she had never expected to see him. Now he was here in her brother's room, but what in the world was he doing?

Kagome watched as he flew gracefully from one side of the room to the other. Kagome's eyes followed his movements; he appeared to be stalking something. A flicker of motion caught her eye; there was a second figure in her brother's room. The figure was shaped just like InuYasha, but he lacked color and a third dimension. Kagome giggled to herself once she realized what was going on...

The boy had lost his shadow.

So caught up was she in the chase, that she failed to notice that she was being joined in the hallway by two other figures.

"Kagome, what is going—?" Sango began, only to have her words cut off as Kagome's hand covered her mouth.

Miroku stepped up behind the two girls and looked over their shoulders into the room. Then Sango and Miroku stood with baited breath and tense muscles as they too were caught up in the chase and the wonderment of the whole occurrence.

Finally, InuYasha cornered his shadow and took a firm hold on it. Then he looked down at the squirming shadow in his hand. "What am I supposed to do with it now?" he asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it when she realized he was not speaking to her. He was looking over his shoulder to the golden fairy in flight directly above him. The tiny winged figure was dressed in a form flattering lime green kimono that was embroidered with tiny gold flowers. When she looked down at InuYasha, Kagome could see her brilliant red eyes. Immediately, Kagome recognized her. It was Kagura.

Kagome watched as Kagura rolled her tiny eyes and pantomimed sewing.

InuYasha snorted, "Of course, I knew that."

Kagome decided that this was a good time to step in—especially considering Miroku had already walked in ahead of her and was rapidly approaching the tiny fairy.

Kagome stepped through the doorway and approached InuYasha slowly, almost as if she was afraid that he was an illusion instead of a dream come to life. Miroku, however, had no qualms about walking right up to the hovering fair—just because she was a dream come to life.

Rapidly, Miroku closed in on the object of his desires. Unfortunately for Kagura, she had flown away from InuYasha and now stood primping in front of a small mirror on Souta's dresser. Kagura gave an inaudible gasp as the monk's reflection came into view behind her. She tried to fly but was hindered by the hand that now held one of her tiny wings.

Miroku smiled down at the tiny fairy. "Now that we are closer, Miss, I can see that you truly are a beautiful woman; however, you are a bit small," Miroku shrugged, "but why not?"

He took a deep breath and used his free hand to grasp one of her tiny hands in his. "Lovely vision, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagura's eyes widened in horror, and she renewed her struggles to free herself from Miroku's grasp. Abruptly she was dropped. Unprepared for the sudden freedom, she fell into one of Souta's partially opened drawers— that would have been fine had the drawer not shut behind her. The old-fashioned drawer had a small keyhole, and Kagura flew to the tiny hole and glanced out. She was surprised when she saw her rescuer. A woman clad in a long cotton nightgown was dragging her captor away by the back of his neck. Kagura breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw him exit the room.

Meanwhile, Kagome had cornered InuYasha. Inwardly, the boy cursed at himself for not paying more attention earlier. The girl he knew to be Kagome took a step towards him. He took a step back and almost tripped over something on the floor. She took another step forward and he leaped backwards only to be met with one of the bedroom walls. The girl inched forward once more. He cringed as she stepped right up next to him and reached out.

'What is this girl doing?' he thought.

His question was soon answered as he felt her gentle fingers stroke his ears. Ignoring the pleasing feeling of his ears being rubbed, he growled lightly.

Kagome jumped when she heard him growl and looked sheepishly away. "I'm sorry; I just had to do that."

"Keh," he huffed. "Is that all you were chasing me for?

Kagome's face flushed. "I'm wasn't chasing you; this is my house, you know. What are you doing here anyway?" she said, clearly embarrassed.

He crossed his arms and huffed, "What does it look like I'm doing?" He held up the shadow that he grasped in his hand. "I came to get my shadow." He winced as he saw momentary hurt cross her features at his sarcastic tone. "It's not like I was breaking in," he mumbled.

They stood there in silence for a few moments. Then Kagome spoke.

"Well, are you going to sew it?"

InuYasha looked up at her quizzically, "Sew what?"

Kagome sighed, "Your shadow— if you would like, I could sew your shadow for you."

InuYasha blinked in surprise. Now that she mentioned it, maybe the girl had some use after all.

He looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure you know how to do that?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. The hero of her fairy tales was rapidly loosing his fairy tale quality.

"I believe I can manage it."

InuYasha watched as Kagome wandered out of the room. Then almost immediately, she was back with a needle and some thread. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat and watched as she picked up the needle and bit her lip in concentration as she attempted to thread it. He watched fascinated as she nimbly put the thread through the eye of the needle and picked up his shoe. His fascination was short lived, and ended just as soon as she opened her mouth. Inwardly, he cringed as she began to incessantly chatter.

"I'll just sew your shadow to your shoe so you won't loose it. I've actually been sewing for years. My great-grandmother was an excellent…" InuYasha's mind turned off at this point.

He huffed again and mumbled, "Do you ever shut up?"

Kagome happily put the needle through the bottom of his shoe, "And she said that I--"

InuYasha's words startled her out of her happy reverie. She narrowed her eyes at him and continued to sew. "Are you always this rude?"

He glared at her, "I asked the question first."

She matched his glare, but refused to answer.

InuYasha winced in pain as the needle went through the bottom of his shoe and pricked the soft part of his foot. "HEY! What was that for?"

"I was just thinking that if I sewed your shadow to your foot then you won't have to worry about losing it again," she said cheerily.

He glared down at her. Then his look changed to one of skepticism. "Surely, you are not that stupid."

She mumbled, "So says the idiot who left his foot in the shoe that I was sewing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango came back into the room. (Miroku though was in slightly worse shape than when he had left.) Sango glanced over to where her brother and his friend were sleeping. She sighed in relief. Those two could sleep through anything.

Sango and Miroku turned and watched as Kagome and InuYasha verbally sparred. Sango gazed angrily at the red clad boy as he continued to insult her friend. She made a move to step forward, but was held back by Miroku's hand. She looked up at him questioningly. He responded by nodding in Kagome's direction and holding his finger to his lips in a request for silence. She nodded and turned back to watch. She giggled as she saw InuYasha wince in pain from the needle as it "accidentally" weaved into his foot. The ludicrous nature of the situation hit her full blast and she laughed quietly to herself.

She whispered to Miroku, "He's over a hundred years old and has not grown up enough to keep up with his own shadow."

A deep growl rumbled out of InuYasha's throat. "I heard that!"

Miroku's eyes lit up in quiet laughter and he gazed down at the woman beside him. Fondly, he reached over to touch her and show his appreciation for her sense of humor. However, he realized that his appreciation was unwanted as Sango's fist connected with the side of his jaw. Shimmering stars encased his field of vision, and he stumbled over to a wall and leaned against it for support. The golden gleam of the stars reminded him of something. That's right—the little fairy had been surrounded by gold as well. Happily, he smiled and took a wobbly step forward. Now if he could just find that fairy. He searched the room and in the far corner, he spotted a small gleam of light peeking out from Souta's top drawer.

"I wonder…," he whispered to himself.

Kagura had managed to get the top half of her body through the keyhole, but she now struggled to fit her hips through. Finally, she realized that she was stuck. Frustrated, she closed her eyes and noiselessly pounded her tiny fists into the wooden front of the drawer. Finally, she brought her eyes up to land on… the monk.

Her eyes widened... and she found that she was not so stuck after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stood and tested the the girl's needle work. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that she had done a fine job, but he would be fatally wounded before he would ever tell her that.

"I guess it will work until I get someone who actually knows how to sew to do it."

Kagome glared down at him. She was going to find a new set of bedtime stories for Souta.

He flew away from her and landed on the window ledge, where he had first entered the home. He stood there and groaned in annoyance as he realized that Kagura was missing. Quickly, he turned he face back around and scanned the room. Noticing, a small glimmer of light, he walked towards it. A tall male was in his way, but he pushed him aside and opened the dresser drawer.

He glared down into the drawer, "Kagura, would you stop messing around. We need to get back. We've wasted enough time already tonight."

Kagura glared back up at him and began to shake her fist threateningly at his face. InuYasha did not even seem to notice.

Kagome finally had enough. How dare he just walk away without even a thank you. She decided to pay him back for his rudeness. She marched past InuYasha, and stood by the two sleeping boys.

Suddenly, she grabbed their blankets, jerked them off, and screamed, "Pirates!"

Her plan worked far better than she had thought it would. Not only had the boys rocketed out of the bed, but InuYasha had jumped a foot in the air while pulling out his sword and preparing to do battle.

Upon seeing their hero, Souta and Kohaku flew out of the bed and immediately latched on to InuYasha and his sword. InuYasha sputtered as the boys pounded him with questions and stories.

Finally, Kagome hushed them. InuYasha sighed with relief. Finally, the girl was using her head.

Kagome continued, "You can ask him all this later."

InuYasha eyes widened. What had she just said?

"Later?" Kohaku asked.

Kagome nodded. "Of course," she inclined her head towards InuYasha. "You can ask him on the way to Neverland."

The boys shouted in excitement, and InuYasha paled.

Revenge was sweet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ON THE WAY TO NEVERLAND?!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome looked over at him. "Surely, you are going to take us with you after I was kind enough to help."

InuYasha started to stutter, "I—Well, you didn't really..."

Smoothly Kagome interrupted him. "Besides," she pointed to InuYasha's two adoring fans, "you wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?"

He looked down into the boy's pleading expressions, and knew it was a lost cause. He crossed his arms over his chest and haughtily asked, "And what do I get out of the deal, if I take you?'

"Hmm..." Kagome tapped the bottom of her chin in thought. "I think I'll give you," she paused a moment and smiled as the answer came to her, "a kiss."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: Well, what do you think? Are you enjoying the story so far?

I do accept anonymous reviews, so if you like the story, I would greatly appreciate it if you would consider leaving a review. A quick "please update" will be just fine—though I most definitely enjoy the longer reviews as well. I welcome ideas, so if you have one let me know, and I will consider it.

I do realize that InuYasha does not wear shoes... he does now.

This will probably be the last update until after Thanksgiving.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to all who read this story, and especially to those of you who have either reviewed this and/or added it (or me) to their favorites list.

**Recap: **InuYasha looked down into the boys' pleading expressions, and knew it was a lost cause. He crossed his arms over his chest and haughtily asked, "And what do I get out of the deal, if I take you?'

"Hmm..." Kagome tapped the bottom of her chin in thought. "I think I'll give you," she paused a moment and smiled as the answer came to her, "a kiss."

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 3

"A-a kiss?" InuYasha stuttered.

Sango gasped, and the two boys stepped away from InuYasha and stood staring at Kagome in shock.

Smiling to himself, Miroku whispered, "I didn't think my cousin had it in her."

Taking advantage of Sango's shock, Miroku turned to Sango and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Sango, let us follow Kagome and InuYasha's example."

Sango's eyes bulged in horror, and a resounding slap cut through the thick tension of the room. Miroku clutched the deep red of his face, and looked tenderly down at Sango.

Slowly, he shook his head and mumbled, "Such a shame—so much anger for one so young and beautiful."

Angrily, Sango reached up to add yet another welt to his already glowing face, but a loud feminine shriek stopped her hand in mid air. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as they both turned to find the source of the scream.

Kagome shrieked in surprise and pain as she felt her hair being jerked backwards. She tried to turn to see who was causing the pain, but her hair was being pulled too taunt to allow any movement of her head.

Leaping behind Kagome, InuYasha swiped at the cause of her discomfort, unfortunately cutting off several pieces of her hair in the process. "Stop it, Kagura! What has gotten into you?"

The fairy flew away angrily. Then InuYasha turned back around to Kagome and cautiously waited. Kagome stepped forward and leaned in towards him. As her face hovered in front of his, he subconsciously closed his eyes. Unexpectedly, something cold and solid was shoved in between his lips, causing his eyes to fly open in surprise. Kagome stood in front of him giggling. He snarled, snatched the object from his mouth, and held it out in front of his face. It was the small porcelain thimble that she had been using to sew his shadow. He held it in front of his face and his eyes fell on a pair of bright pink lips printed on the side of the thimble. Directly under the lips were the words "Kiss me," also written in pink.

He growled; she was mocking him. Frustrated, he thrust the thimble towards her and waited for her to take it back.

Kagome's laughing stilled, and she began to regret her actions. What was it about him that made her react this way?

She reached over and closed his fingers around the thimble, "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she pushed his hand away. "Keep it; I have more. That one was a gift from a really weird guy anyway; I would rather that you have it."

A shocked look came over Miroku's features, and he made a small sound of protest. That was his gift to her two years ago.

An impish sparkle graced Kagome's eyes for a mere moment once more as she whispered, "Besides, this way you can sew your own shoe."

Then Kagome stepped back from InuYasha and stood waiting. A minute passed in silence, and she put her hands on her hips and began to tap her left foot in impatience.

Finally, she got tired of waiting on InuYasha and demanded, "Well, are we going or not? My mom will be back in a couple hours."

InuYasha at Kagome and scowled. "You aren't going in that are you?"

Kagome glanced down at her pajamas and blushed. She squeaked a small, "No," and ran out the door with Sango at her heels.

Hurriedly, Kagome changed into the first thing she found—her school uniform. The uniform consisted of a long sleeve white shirt with a green and red collar, and a green skirt that fell to mid thigh. On a whim, she grabbed her bright yellow backpack and flew down the stairs to the kitchen, where she hurriedly packed a few bottles of water and a few instant cups of ramen. Then she raced back up the stairs, almost running into Miroku and Sango who had also changed. She flew over the threshold of her brother's room and was almost surprised to see InuYasha still there. Of course, his presence could be due to the fact that Souta and Kohaku had cornered him and resumed their questioning.

Kagome stepped forward, and Sango and Miroku joined her.

Sango spoke first, "Well, now that we're ready, how do we get there?"

The question appeared to startle InuYasha for a moment. He had forgotten that they couldn't fly like himself. For a moment an evil glint appeared in his eye as he considered flying away without them, but an answering glare from the three across from him stopped his new happy thought.

He shrugged, "All you have to do is think of a happy thought and believe that you can fly."

Five pairs of eyes closed, as each person brought a happy thought to mind.

Miroku had his happy thought first, but when he tried to voice it, two feminine hands clasped their hands over his mouth before he got a word out. Miroku visibly pouted; no one trusted him.

Then Souta and Kohaku yelled their thoughts, "I'll think of pirates."

Souta turned to InuYasha, "Is it okay if we think of the same thing?"

InuYasha nodded then turned to the two girls. "Do you have yours?"

The girls nodded but did not voice their thoughts. Satisfied, InuYasha walked over to Souta and instructed him to grab onto his hand. Then he told the others to form a chain. Immediately, Miroku moved to be between the two girls, but InuYasha jerked his head and moved Miroku between the two boys. Finally satisfied, InuYasha flew upward dragging the others behind him. For a few wondrous moments they were airborne.

"We can fly!" Souta yelled.

InuYasha let go of Souta's hand so that he could fly on his own. Immediately, five bodies dropped to the floor. For a long moment all that could be heard was the groaning from the bodies on the floor. Then someone started laughing uncontrollably. Kagome looked up from where she had fell on the floor to see a laughing InuYasha sitting cross-legged in the air. She frowned; she could really get used to the sound of his laughing, had he not been laughing at her.

Slowly, Kagome and the others lifted themselves off the floor and stood to their feet. Still laughing, InuYasha looked down from his position in the air to see ten furious eyes. Abruptly his laughing ceased.

"Pixie dust," he grumbled. "I forgot you weak humans needed it."

Quickly, he looked around the room for Kagura. When he saw her standing behind Souta's window curtain, he flew over to her, snatched her from her post, and flew back to everyone else.

Holding Kagura in front of his face, he looked sternly into her flashing red eyes. "Are you going to give it to them or am I?"

Haughtily, Kagura turned her face away from his and crossed her arms over her chest. Her answer was clear.

Obviously annoyed, InuYasha took the fairy and began to shake her over each head. Rivers of glittering gold cascaded across each person's face and magically they began to ascend to the top of the room.

"I can not believe I'm truly doing this," Kagome whispered as she flew around the room in a few practice circles.

InuYasha checked once to make sure everyone was in flight before motioning for everyone to follow him out of the window. Souta and Kohaku wasted no time as they followed him. Kagome took a deep breath and followed her sibling; however, Miroku and Sango remained behind. From his perch on the window ledge, Miroku looked down at Sango and motioned for her to go ahead of him.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't trust you." She pointed out the window. "You will fly ahead of me."

Miroku placed his hand over his heart and opened his mouth to refute her statement, but she would have none of his nonsense. Stepping beneath the window, Sango reached up and pushed firmly on his shoulder, effectively removing him from the ledge. He shrieked briefly as he fell for a few moments before remembering that he could fly. Once she saw that he was safe, Sango pushed off the window ledge into the night sky.

Meanwhile, Souta had circled back around the house. On his way back to InuYasha, a frightened cry caught his attention. He looked down to see his cat Boyo running after him on the ground below. The cat had noticed the flying children and had immediately began to make panic-stricken cries. Souta decided to bring Boyo with them. A gleam of light caught his attention, and he rushed over to it. Quickly, he flew back to the cat with Kagura clutched firmly in his hand. He shook the poor fairy over the cat, before finally releasing her. Boyo batted playfully at the falling dust before giving a loud screech as he felt himself being lifted into the air. Calling for the cat to follow him, Souta turned to follow Kagome and the others.

As Boyo attempted to make his way to Souta, his flight came to a sudden halt amidst the winding limbs of the tree in their yard. Lodged between two branches, his pitiful cries filled the night air long after the others had left.

Unfortunately for Boyo, now was a bad time to discover a fear of heights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I have a new favorite InuYasha character. I confess I love the cat.

Please read and review. I do appreciate ideas, especially since I have not seen the movie in a long time, and my family lost it probably when we moved.

Also, I am trying hard to keep everyone in character, but I am afraid that I am failing miserably. Please let me know if that is the case.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to anyone who reviews.

**Summary:** As Boyo attempted to make his way to Souta, his flight came to a sudden halt amidst the winding limbs of the tree in their yard. Lodged between two branches, his pitiful cries filled the night air long after the others had left.

Unfortunately for Boyo, now was a bad time to discover a fear of heights.

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 4

Laughing lightly, Kagome followed InuYasha as he weaved around the rooftops of Tokyo. Once he looked back at her, and she was almost sure that she had seen the makings of a smile in his eyes and the turned-up corners of his lips. Curious, she decided to investigate. With a sudden burst of speed, she flew forward until her head was even with his shoulder. Then out of the corner of her eye, she watched him as he flew. For some reason, the tension and anger present in him earlier had disappeared, only to be replaced by an almost child-like joy.

Abruptly, Kagome was startled from her musing as a clawed hand reached over and grasped onto hers. Her startled eyes flew over to meet his mysterious orbs.

"InuYasha?" she questioned.

He tightened his grip on her hand, "Follow me."

She shrieked as she followed the path of her hand sharply downward. Frightened, she closed her eyes tightly before cautiously opening them a moment later. The sight that met her terrified eyes would have been pleasant had she not been hurdling towards it. Rapidly approaching her were the quiet waters of the large pond in the town square. Fifteen feet from the water's crest, she balked. Jerking her hand out of InuYasha's grip, she hovered just a few feet above the water.

Angrily, she glared at him. Pointing at the water, she yelled, "What do you think you are doing? You can go swimming if you want, but there is no way that I am going in that water."

Annoyed, InuYasha grumbled, "We aren't going—." His voice stopped as he spotted two swans swimming side by side towards the far end of the pond. Abruptly, he darted away from Kagome and flew towards the swans.

Kagome watched transfixed as he hovered above the left swan then landed lightly on its back. The swan continued on its forward path completely unfazed by the foot on its back.

"Are you coming or are you going to spend all night gawking there?" InuYasha called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming," she ground out between clenched teeth.

Rapidly, she closed in on the swan to InuYasha's right. Then stepping lightly down, she placed her foot firmly on the swan's back.

"I did it!" she cried excitedly.

Hearing laughter, she looked into the sky above her and saw her friends gawking at the two of them. Unfortunately, when she turned her focus to her friends, she forgot about the swan. Almost immediately, she began to sink. Unknowingly, she had placed her full weight on the swan's back, and the bird could not hold her up.

InuYasha looked over just in time and rapidly snatched Kagome away from the water.

"What were you think—?"

InuYasha's words were cut off as a loud hiss directly below them reminded them that they were not alone. Both of them looked down into the furious face of the swan that Kagome had forced under the water, and immediately they flew back up to join the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The life of a pirate—I was born to it. Rising from the lowest of ranks to become the first mate of the mightiest, most fearsome pirate the world has ever known. I, Jaken, am—"

A rotten orange interrupted the first mate's speech.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, Bankotsu?" Jaken yelled as he faced his tormentor. "When the captain finds out that—"

This time the fruit hit its target—Jaken's mouth.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Really, Jaken, do you think that Shesshoumaru would like to hear that you were staring off into the clouds when you were supposed to be swabbing the deck?"

Jaken tried to defend himself, but his words were garbled due to the fruit stuck on his mouth.

"He would probably thank me for reminding you of your task," continued Bankotsu.

"I'm just happy that you shut him up," added another pirate.

The ship's crew laughed and went back to what they were doing.

"I was watching the clouds for that horrid InuYasha. Besides, the only reason Lord Shesshoumaru would have me, his loyal first mate, swabbing the deck is because none of you are capable of doing it correctly!" Jaken squawked, now free from the rotten fruit.

He was completely ignored.

"Ungrateful wretches," he muttered as he began to mop the deck.

"Jaken, refrain from speaking as you _work_," came a voice from the captain's quarters.

Surprised, Jaken called back, "Yes." He stopped as he realized that he was not supposed to be speaking.

Inside the captain's quarter's Captain Sesshomaru (who preferred the title "Lord Sesshomaru") sat quietly fuming. His half-brother, Inu-Yasha, was becoming an incredible nuisance. It was not enough that the half-breed had chopped off his arm with their father's sword, but now he delighted in taunting him and stealing from him and his crewmembers.

"He will die by my hand," Sesshomaru said, and anyone who listened would have shivered in fright at the obvious threat in the captain's voice.

Hearing a surprised shout, Sesshomaru hastened out of his cabin and onto the ship's deck. Looking into the sky, he growled out the reason for all the excitement,

"InuYasha."

Author's note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wrote it out elsewhere, and I thought it would be longer… at least I updated. :-)

Swans do hiss when they are angry or annoyed.

I started yet another fic entitled, "Once Upon A Robbery." If you can stand Kagome/Shesshoumaru pairings, then please check out my story.

As always, thank you so much for reading and especially for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to anyone who reviews.

**Summary:** Hearing a surprised shout, Sesshomaru hastened out of his cabin and onto the ship's deck.

Looking into the sky, he growled out the reason for all the excitement, "InuYasha."

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 5

Crouched behind a billowy wall of clouds, the small group watched InuYasha as he flew back and forth taunting his half-brother. Scurrying below them, the pirate crew frantically moved about the deck, shouting orders and setting up artillery. Suddenly, smoke billowed from the ship's side, and everyone gasped as InuYasha narrowly avoided the deadly cannon ball that flew from the ship's deck. InuYasha never paused, but continued to flit across the sky in open mockery of the ship crew's desperate attempts at ending his life.

"Hurry, men. Reload, and—," Jaken shouted before being ran over by one of the other pirates.

Angrily, he watched as that same pirate slipped on the still damp deck. "Serves him right," the first mate muttered before promptly following the other man's example.

Cannons boomed all around the ship as the men worked to bring down the boy who had severed their captain's arm.

At the sound of yet another cannon shot, InuYasha darted nimbly to the left. Then looking down at Captain Sesshomaru's ship, he called out, "You're going to have to do bet—"

The sound of his next words was overpowered by a startled shriek.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled.

Against his better judgment, the red-clad boy flew over to the young woman's side. His attention was immediately drawn to her angered gaze. Then looking down he saw that she was pointing to a large hole directly next to where she had been hiding. The hole looked suspiciously like a cannon ball, and he found that he no longer wished to know her happy thought.

At peril of his life, he grabbed her pointing hand, and signaled to the others to follow him.

Frenzied shouting rose from the ship's deck as InuYasha emerged from the clouds followed by five others.

'_It seems my half-brother has more friends than I thought.'_

Turning, Captain Sesshomaru faced the direction of his cabin. Then in a tone that caused immediate silence, he commanded, "Bring them to me—alive."

'_He will be made to suffer as I have,'_ the Captain thought as he walked into his cabin and began to prepare for his coming _guests_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this place?" Sango whispered as she entered the Island's large forest.

Kohaku spoke up from his place by her side, "This is InuYasha's Forest!"

"And that is the Goshinboku!" Souta yelled as he pointed at a large tree rising from a clearing directly ahead.

At Souta's loud yell, the tree appeared to spring to life as young boys rushed out of the tree's hidden passageways and hollow inside.

The group landed and immediately, Kagome was latched onto by a boy with bright orange hair.

The child's eyes were wide with wonder, and he looked up at her hopefully, "Are you going to be my mother?" the little boy asked.

InuYasha snorted, but Kagome's sharp look stopped him from saying anything.

"I'm afraid that I can't be your mother," Kagome said as her heart melted.

The child's eyes appeared to fill with extreme disappointment. "I thought that stupid InuYasha had brought us a mother."

InuYasha's face blanched, and he walked away muttering angrily.

Lowering herself to the child's eye level, Kagome asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Shippo," the boy whispered.

"Well, then, Shippo, I can't stay here forever, but would you like me to be your mother while I'm here?" Kagome asked.

Pointing at all his friends, Shippo asked, 'Will you be their mother, too?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. The boy's eyes brightened, and he gave her a huge hug before running off to inform his friends that they all had a new mother.

Kagome smiled as she watched the excited child run off, already knowing that she would have trouble leaving. Looking up, she watched her younger brother and Kohaku jump right in with the boys. Giggling to herself at their apparent excitement, Kagome walked inside the hollowed tree. Bunk beds lined the sides of the massive trunk, and they appeared to have some sort of crude pantry.

She jumped as she heard a small growl coming from behind her. She swirled around to meet InuYasha's embarrassed gaze. Even though it was night in Japan, it was apparently lunchtime in Never Land. Swinging her back pack from her shoulder, she started to look through the pantry for a large pot then finding what she was looking for, she looked back to see InuYasha staring at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

She glanced at his stomach pointedly, "I'm cooking." She picked up a large black pot and handed it to him.

"I have some ramen with me, and I can make it if you will fill this halfway full of water," Kagome said.

"Ray-men?" he looked at her skeptically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome sighed, "Trust me, you'll like it."

The silver-haired man shrugged before walking off to do her bidding. If she wanted to cook for them, why would he stop her?

A half hour later, InuYasha was wondering how he had ever doubted her cooking; this ramen stuff was the best thing he had ever eaten. It was a shame that she had not brought more.

Beside Kagome, Shippo yawned.

Kagome smiled at the kid, "I think you need to go sleep for a little bit."

Shippo began to complain, but then remembering that this girl was now his mom, he trotted off in the direction of his bunk shouting for the other boys to follow. Kohaku and Souta also appeared to be tired; after all, it was almost midnight at home, and they trudged after their newfound friends.

The teens sat there for a long moment in silence before Miroku quietly spoke, "So, InuYasha, I hear the island has beautiful mermaids?"

Immediately, his face stung from Sango's light slap.

Kagome asked excitedly, "Can we see them?"

Miroku reminded himself to thank Kagome later.

InuYasha shrugged, "I guess it would be all right."

They followed InuYasha to a sparkling lagoon where several women could be seen primping on a large boulder semi-submerged in water. Miroku moved with a speed unequaled by any human and flew down to land in front of the green-tailed beauties.

They shrieked, and attempted to move off the rock, but Miroku was fast and took the hand of the nearest mermaid, "Most beautiful woman of the sea, will you do me the honor of bearing my child."

The young woman appeared to swoon before composing herself and slapping him across the face—the salt water from her hands causing the slap to sting sharply.

She turned to dive for the water, but she stopped as she noticed InuYasha.

"InuYasha is here!" she called happily to the other mermaids.

The girls rushed out of the water and onto the rock. Miroku was overjoyed by all the women who had just joined him, but before he could find a willing bride, he was pushed off the rock and into the water. Sputtering, he came to the surface and immediately he saw the fury shining from Sango's eyes, and he decided to stay where he was.

Landing lightly, InuYasha and Kagome landed in the center of the rock.

Immediately, the girls rushed at her. "Who is she?" one of them asked jealously.

"Who-Kagome?" InuYasha asked, puzzled at their tone.

The girls immediately started to whisper under their breaths. "Why is he with her? Besides, who wears clothing like that? It's atrocious."

Of course, the mer-people were forgetting that they were the ones that floated around in fish fins and bikini tops (much to Miroku's enjoyment).

Completely oblivious to the mermaids jealousy, InuYasha muttered, "Stay here, Kagome; I'll be back in a minute."

Immediately, the girls stopped talking, and Kagome looked at the girls curiously.

"Are you all friends of InuYasha?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, we are." said a young women as she tossed her long red hair behind her back. "Are you?"

Kagome looked baffled, "Am I what?"

The girls on the rock rolled their eyes. "A friend of InuYasha, of course."

"Well—I" Kagome began trying desperately to come up with a good answer. She did not wish to sound rude, but her relationship with InuYasha was a bit rocky.

Without warning, the red-haired mermaidsplashed Kagome with the water from her tail. Taking her cue, the other mermaids followed her example. Kagome huffed in indignation. What was the matter with these girls?

Seeing her friend in trouble, Sango left Miroku and began to fly over to help Kagome.

Kagome balled her hands into fists and prepared to swing at the nearest girl, but before her fist could make contact, the girls shrieked and dove off the rock. Kagome looked at down at the swirling water. _'That was odd.'_

Before she had a chance to complete her thought, she was pulled off the rock and set behind a small out cropping of rocks three stories from the ground. She was soon joined by Sango and a sopping wet Miroku.

A second later, InuYasha joined them, but before any of them could speak, InuYasha hissed, "Be quiet."

Curious at the cause of the commotion, Kagome peeked over the rock's ledge and peered down at the water below. She gasped as she saw a small rowboat filled with three people: Captain Sesshomaru, his first mate, and an Indian woman.

Beside her, InuYasha growled, "He has Kikyou."

Before she could ask who Kikyou was, InuYasha had sprung from the ledge, and was stealthily creeping up on the boat.

From their position, the trio could hear parts of the conversation going on below.

"I am only going to ask you once, woman. Where is InuYasha hiding?"

Silence was Sesshomaru's only answer.

Jaken yelled, "You insolent girl. Don't you know who he is? He will kill you if you don't answer."

The silence continued.

Sango's eyes widened as she listened. "What should we do?" she whispered to Miroku.

"We should leave it to InuYasha for now," Miroku answered softly.

The girls nodded, and watched as InuYasha approached the boat that had stilled in the middle of the lagoon.

They gasped as the girl refused to answer the pirates and was tossed out of the boat with her hands still tied behind her back.

Immediately, InuYasha dove after Kikyou. The young woman coughed fitfully as she surfaced. Then InuYasha carried her over to Kagome. As soon as the Indian woman touched the ground, he was off again.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. _'Why is he going back?'_

Miroku nodded sagely, "He is avenging her honor."

"That idiot." Kagome muttered, as she felt the sharp twinge of jealousy.

From their lofty seats, they anxiously watched the battle take place. InuYasha was an excellent swordsman, but Sesshomaru was apparently advanced as well. Though he was balancing on the small watercraft, he did not appear to have any trouble.

"Give up now, InuYasha and perhaps I will let your friends live. You will not last much longer."

"You tell him Captain!" Jaken cried. In his excitement, he stood up quickly in the small boat completely upsetting the balance of the craft.

InuYasha laughed as he flew away from the boat. He would never forget the sight of _Captain Sesshomaru_, trying to get back into the over turned boat one-handed with his long hair sticking all over his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Sesshomaru growled loudly from the interior of his cabin. Never, since the loss of his hand, had he ever been humiliated like that. His first mate's fault or not, InuYasha would pay.

A knock sounded at the door, and he snatched it open. The pirate before him quivered. The Captain was obviously furious, and his message was just going to make it worse.

"I apologize for the interruption, but Naraku has been sighted heading this way." Then without waiting for the Captain's dismissal, the pirate ran off.

Sesshomaru scowled. As if dealing with his brother was not enough, he now had…. a gator problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Well, Naraku has finally shown up. I think I only have two more chapters to complete the story.

I realize I have slaughtered the order of the events (as well as the events themselves), but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. :-)

I have posted a new one shot, "Luck of a Virus." You might want to look at it, especially if you like the Sango and Miroku pairing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to anyone who reviews and especially, Jostanos, who let me borrow his original character, Sylt, for this chapter..

**Summary:** "I apologize for the interruption, but Naraku has been sighted heading this way." Then without waiting for the Captain's dismissal, the pirate ran off.

Sesshomaru scowled. As if dealing with his brother was not enough, he now had…. a gator problem.

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 6

Soon after rescuing the Indian princess, InuYasha left with Kikyo for the Indian village, with Kagura trailing behind him. Concerned about leaving their brothers for so long, Sango and Kagome headed back to the Goshinboku, dragging a protesting monk along with them.

Back at the tree, two solitary boys waited for their arrival.

"Mother!" Shippo called quietly from the tallest tree branch as he waved at their flying figures.

Swooping down, Kagome landed on the limb beside the red haired youngster. "Hi, Shippo. What are you doing way up here?" Kagome asked.

"We're keeping a watch out for the pirates," he said, completely serious.

Kagome smiled at the boy, "That sounds like a frightening job."

"Oh, I'm not scared," Shippo voiced, bravely.

From across the tree another voice echoed his words, "I'm not scared either."

"You two are very brave," Kagome murmured, smiling at their strong words.

The two boys visibly beamed. Then calling for replacements, Shippo and the other guard climbed down from the tree, quickly followed by Kagome.

Once on the ground, Shippo walked up to his surrogate mother, tugging insistently on the hand of the other guard. The boy Shippo was walking with had silver hair with purple highlights and looked just about Shippo's age.

Placing her hands on her knees, Kagome leaned forward, bringing her face closer to the young boys, "Who's your friend, Shippo?"

Shippo nudged the suddenly shy boy beside him with his elbow, "Tell her your name," he urged.

Sheepishly, the child blinked his eyes and stepped forward. "My name is Sylt," he said, regaining his voice.

"And how old are you, Sylt?" Kagome queried, temporarily forgetting the timeless nature of Neverland.

The child appeared to be slightly confused and his brows knotted in concentration, "Well, I was 10 when InuYasha brought me here."

"Do you remember what year that was," Kagome asked, curiously.

The silver-haired boy scrunched his eyes together in concentration. A moment later, a light bulb flashed over his head, "It was in the year 2000."

Kagome nodded as she studied the child. Wearing a purple t-shirt with a Pokeball and silver dragon on the front, a blue vest, blue jeans, and purple sneakers with silver dragons on the sides, Sylt looked just like a modern boy.

"And you, Shippo, how old are you?"

Shippo shrugged completely clueless. "I was the first boy to join InuYasha," he said, pride filling his voice.

This time Kagome gasped lightly. The legends all said that InuYasha was born sometime in the feudal era. If Shippo joined him shortly after the dog-eared boy came to Neverland, then the child could be well over 500 years old.

Kagome sighed sadly. In her earlier anger, she had forgotten InuYasha's kindness in bringing the boys to Neverland.

"Neither of you have parents?" Kagome asked quietly, before feeling immediately guilty for asking.

Both boys shook their heads sadly.

Shippo spoke first, "My parents were killed by a pair of evil brothers, but InuYasha killed them before they could get me."

"My parents were killed, and InuYasha found me frozen in an ice block and brought me here," Sylt said next.

Unable to say much of anything, Kagome wrapped both of the boys into a tight hug. "You are both fortunate to have InuYasha," she whispered.

The boys nodded in agreement. "And don't forget we have you now, Mother," they said back.

Eyes threatening to water, Kagome's arms only tightened around the boys. After a moment the boys started to squirm, and laughing, Kagome let them go.

"Can you tell us a story, Mother?" Sylt begged after Kagome stood back up.

"A story?" Kagome asked. "About what?"

"About the pirates and InuYasha and the Lost Boys!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome looked curiously down at the two innocent faces, "How do you know I know any stories about all of you? This is my first time here, you know."

Shippo gazed pleadingly up at her, "But InuYasha says that you know lots of stories. He hears you tell them every night. He tries to tell them to us, but he's not very good at it."

Immediately, Kagome's eyebrow rose in shock.

'_He's been there all this time, and I never knew,' _Kagome thought, suddenly a tad angry and embarrassed.

Unable to dwell long on her thought due to the boy's hopeful gazes, Kagome gave in to their demands. "All right, I'll tell one."

The boys squealed happily. Holding up her hand to silence them, Kagome continued, "But don't blame me if I get it all wrong."

Walking into the hollow tree, Kagome was immediately surrounded by the rest of the boys and ushered onto a seat of honor. With a small smile and a deep breath, Kagome began her story a bit nervously at first, but as she continued, her voice grew animated, enthralling the young boys with her tale.

Outside, their silver-haired leader sat perched on a branch, listening intently to every word.

Somehow ending up walking together, Miroku and Sango watched the young man on the tree limb.

"He'll never admit it, but someone is interested in the story teller more than the story," Miroku whispered.

Sango's gaze grew thoughtful, "You think so?" They fought an awful lot to be interested in each other, but then again, she and Miroku… Shaking her head, she whispered back, "You just may be right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku," the Captain growled as he looked out at the water from the freshly washed deck of his pirate ship.

From the water, an alligator of immense size rose to the top of the water and feasted his greedy eyes on Capt. Sesshomaru. After a moment, his crocodilian eyes studied the glistening hook on Sesshomaru's remaining arm, and seemingly, his eyes filled with an evil laughter.

Inwardly, the captain shivered, as did each and every one of the pirates on board.

Jaken too stupid for his own good leaned over the rail and shook his tiny fist at the menacing creature, "You fool thing; you'll have no more of Captain Sesshomaru. Be gone. Shoo."

The cold eyes only laughed more and slowly the huge creature began to make his way closer to the boat.

"I told you; go away!" Jaken yelled, in his excitement climbing up on the outside rail of the ship and shaking his wooden staff.

Knowing what was going to happen, the pirates all breathed in a hopeful breath and watched as Jaken gestured once more before falling into the glistening water below. Instantly, everyone was at the rail hoping to see the coming show.

Snorting, Sesshomaru looked away from the rail and began to walk back toward the cabin.

"Help! Save me, Captain!" Jaken yelled fitfully, as Naraku closed in slowly on the frightened first mate.

Expressive eyes shown with the thrill of stalking and torturing its prey.

As the gator opened its wide mouth, showing a double set of razor sharp teeth, Jaken panicked and floundered in the water screaming and wailing. Piercing teeth opened around Jaken's body and began to close, signaling the coming demise of the little green body. Only seconds after closing however, the mouth stopped, and Jaken opened his eyes to see that his double-headed staff was propping open the gator's mouth.

For a moment, Jaken was indecisive. He had a strong self-preservation instinct, and his instinct was telling him that if he did not leave in that moment, there would be no "self" to preserve; however, he also knew that the fire-breathing staff was priceless. The captain had given it to him sometime ago for safekeeping, and Jaken's leaving with out the treasured staff could get him relieved of his life at his arrival back in the boat. Still, pondering the situation, he was unaware of the person who had joined him.

Leaping down from the boat, Capt. Sesshomaru landed on Naraku's eyes, further angering the gator. Then reaching into the open mouth, he grasped onto the terrified body within and jumped back onto the boat deck seconds before the staff split in two. Naraku's mouth closed quickly on the remains of the wooden pirate loot, and slowly he sank further into the water.

Voice icy with anger, the captain glared at his first mate, "Do not make me regret my decision."

Cautiously, peeking over the railing, Jaken saw huge flames shoot from Naraku's mouth, smoke billow from his nostrils, and eyes glow eerily from the flaming heads within its mouth

… and Jaken shivered from the cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes grew wider as she neared the Indian camp. Just like Kagome, Miroku's eyes widened as he gazed down at the wonderful village before him; his fingers were literally itching to get down there and… introduce himself. Seeing the monk's expression, Sango slapped him mid flight and for a moment, Miroku lost his happy thought and began to plummet toward the ground, yet again. Thinking about how pleasant it would be to land in some beautiful maiden's arms, Miroku gave himself up to falling, but alas that maiden became his happy thought and sadly, his body floated upwards anyway.

InuYasha seeing that they were closing in on the Indian village increased his speed, leaving the other members of the group in a whirlwind of pixie dust.

Trying to keep up, Kagome flew her best, but was unable to catch him, "InuYasha! Wait up!"

The boy never looked back. Frustrated, Kagome slowed her pace to that of her brother, cousin, and friends. _'He just left us.'_

Hearing a slight whir, Kagome looked up to see that Kagura was flying directly in front of her. She was doubled over laughing at Kagome. Once she knew that Kagome was watching her, she looked up from her laughter. Red eyes flashing, arms crossed, and chin hauntingly lifted, her message was clear.

'_He does not care one bit about you.'_

Kagome's eyes flashed too. Well, she didn't care what the fairy thought; she didn't like InuYasha one bit.

Speeding up, Kagome passed the hovering fairy, sending the small pixie flying backward from the force of the wind.

Unfortunately, for her, a male hand— a happy male hand caught her.

Minutes later, the small group landed on the outskirts of the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Deserted. She, Kagome Higurashi, had been virtually deserted.

As soon as they landed, Souta and Kohaku had been off to explore the town and meet a "real live" Indian, mindless of Kagome's warning to be careful and stay with her.

Miroku had was no better. Knowing him as she did, Kagome knew that he was stalking the women, and Sango was probably keeping a sharp eye on him.

Sighing, she sat cross-legged outside one of the tepees.

"I should have stayed back with the boys," she mumbled. "No, that's not true, I should have stayed home."

From within the tepee a voice spoke, "Pitying oneself gets a body nowhere."

Kagome head snapped up; she had thought the leather home was empty.

"Come inside, child. Let me get a better look at you," the unknown voice continued.

Pausing for a long moment, Kagome debated within her mind. Then shrugging, she lifted the leather flap and walked inside.

The woman before her was obviously older and was dressed in a white top and a type of red pants—the same clothing that the girl, Kikyo, was wearing. Covering the old woman's eye was a large black patch.

"So you are the famous Kagome," the elder said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

"I know InuYasha," she said. "He has spoken to me before of the girl with the wonderful stories of the boys and him." She studied Kagome critically, "You reminded him of Kikyo."

Kagome huffed, "I doubt that we are very much alike."

"No, I don't think you are," the silver-haired woman said slowly. Then she extended her hand in a gesture of friendship, "I am Kaede. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome took the woman's hand and smiled.

"Your trouble is with InuYasha," Kaede stated.

Frowning, Kagome nodded, "He doesn't like me very much, and I kind of forced him to let us come here."

Kaede's eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement, "I would like to hear exactly how you did that sometime, but for now tell me why you think he dislikes you."

Finding in Kaede a source of comfort, Kagome poured out her story—how she had sewn InuYasha's shoe, the swans, the near cannon-ball miss, mermaids, Kikyo's rescue, and the flight to the village.

Kagome concluded, "He probably hates me."

Kaede listened intently—silent until Kagome stopped speaking, "I believe you are mistaken in your assumptions, Kagome. You know InuYasha's life has not been easy. Albeit, he does have a rough exterior, but his heart is pure. Perhaps you should give him another chance."

Reaching behind her, Kaede pulled out a strand of beads, "Take these. Use them wisely, but once these are around someone's neck, one word is all that is needed to get their full attention."

Cautiously, Kagome took the beaded strand. "Thank you, Kaede."

"You are most welcome. Now, go and enjoy yourself," Kaede said with a smile.

As she watched Kagome exit her home, Kaede thought to herself, _'She has a rare fire. They will be good for each other.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I am truly sorry for the long wait on the update. I do not intend on letting that happen again. I finished "Are You My Father" which was the holdup on both this story and "Once Upon A Robbery." My plan is to only have one more chapter on this story. Then while continuing to work on "Once Upon A Robbery", I will start work on the sequel to "Are You My Father."

Please let me hear from you. I would love to hear your opinions and suggestions about and for the story.

I realize not much happened, but I wanted to get this out before the end of the weekend. Hopefully, you were able to enjoy it anyway.

Thank you so much for your time and patience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to anyone who reviews.

**Summary:** Cautiously, Kagome took the beaded strand. "Thank you, Kaede."

"You are most welcome. Now, go and enjoy yourself," Kaede said with a smile.

As she watched Kagome exit her home, Kaede thought to herself, _'She has a rare fire. They will be good for each other.' _

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 7

Strangely pacified, Kagome placed the beaded string in her pocket and walked out of the older woman's home into the darkening night. As she meandered her way around the tepees, she wondered at the cause for the rhythmic pounding of the drums that had just begun to sound from the village circle.

As she got closer, she noticed a familiar figure up ahead and jogged until she reached it. Detecting the presence of a female, Miroku reached over and—

SLAP!

"We're cousins, you idiot monk!"

Surprised eyes turned to Kagome, "Oh, Kagome; it's you." A small blush stained Miroku's face, "I thought you were Sa—" Quickly, he cleared his throat, "someone else."

"You didn't even look to make sure!" Kagome choked out, before slapping him once more for good measure.

Running a hand over his hair, Miroku gave a nervous laugh. "Well, actually…"

Thankfully, Miroku's next words were muffled as the beating of the drum grew louder.

Hearing a gasp, Kagome looked to her side to find that Sango had joined her, and she was staring straight ahead. Kagome's gaze followed Sango's and came to rest on two figures dancing to the beat of the drums—InuYasha and the chief's daughter, Kikyo.

Fighting a twinge of jealousy, Kagome watched as they moved. Then Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo closed in on her partner and placed a small kiss on InuYasha's lips. Almost visible flames highlighted Kagome's angry body, causing Miroku and Sango to take a step back in slight fear.

'_He can dance with her if he wants. It's not like I even like him,'_ Kagome told herself, trying to calm her raging emotions.

Abruptly, the drums switched to a faster rhythm, signaling the end of the dance and the approach of a speaker. With one final drum roll, the drums ceased and an older man with a single feather in his long black hair stood before the gathered people.

"Long ago, our people were given the Shikon Jewel, a symbol of power, prestige, and good fortune on this island, and along with the jewel came the task of guarding it. Many have tried to take it away and all have failed.

We gather now to celebrate our achievement with a test. The Shikon has been placed somewhere on the totem pole behind me. By focusing on the light the Shikon gives, you will attempt with bow and arrow to shoot as close as possible to the jewel itself."

Kagome snorted, "That doesn't make a lot of sense." She hurriedly shut her mouth though, as the people around her turned to glare at her.

The announcer continued, "As of yet, only one person has been given the gift of being able to see its radiant light from within the depths of the target and has been given the task of its protection. She, Kikyo, challenges anyone present to a test of sight and skill—the task of the Shikon guardianship is at stake."

Miroku whispered into Kagome's ear, "Everyone here will shoot; however Kikyo always shoots last. If she were to shoot first, the others would know to shoot for her arrow, since she is an expert markswoman and the only that can see it."

Kagome lifted a brow. _'I don't even want to know how he found out all this already.'_

Oblivious to the girl's inner musings, Miroku continued, "This is basically a traditional confirmation of Kikyo's gift and her ability to protect the jewel."

Looking up at the towering pole, Kagome saw a bright glow emanating from the mouth of one of the carvings. "You mean that thing there?" Kagome mumbled, pointing at a spot almost to the top of the totem pole.

Miroku's eyes widened and instantly a host of eyes zeroed in on Kagome. Here was a stranger who thought she could see the Shikon jewel—a jewel that only two people (the creator and Kikyo) had ever been able to see once the jewel was hidden.

A few people began to laugh; the idea was ludicrous.

Finally, Miroku whispered, "I don't see anything, Kagome."

"But it's shining so bright, I don't know how anyone could miss it," Kagome insisted.

With both brows raised, Miroku gazed down into his cousin's sincere expression. _'I know it is unlikely,' _he thought to himself,_ 'but it is possible.'_

Outwardly, he only whispered two words…

"Challenge her."

------------------------------

A few minutes after Kagome left, Kaede stood shakily to her feet and hobbled out of her leather home.

As she too heard the call of the drums, she had the odd feeling that the pounding of the drums signaled the coming of change and she intended to be there when it happened.

------------------------------

"Challenge her?!" Kagome squeaked. "I've never picked up a bow in my life."

"Come on, Kagome. In being able to see the target you have an advantage everyone other than Kikyo does not have." The monk shrugged as he continued. "The worst that can happen would be that you failed, looked incredibly foolish, and utterly ruined your life, but what is the chance that that will happen?" he encouraged.

Kagome responded with a deadly glare as she felt Miroku propel her to the front of the crowd.

Suddenly pushed in front of a sea of unfamiliar curious faces, Kagome gulped and muttered, "I challenge Kikyo."

Wind blew through the town, causing some of the leather door flaps to tap lightly against the tepees—the only noise in the now eerily silent crowd.

Finally, the skeptical voice of the announcer asked, "What did you say?"

Kagome glanced up, and upon seeing his disbelieving look, she squared her shoulders, looked him straight in the eye, and repeated slowly and deliberately, "I—challenge—Kikyo."

For a moment, the crowd murmured together before another voice spoke up. "Silence."

Immediately, the people hushed.

A second later, the owner of the voice leaped in front of Kagome. "If she wishes to challenge, she may."

Gratefully, Kagome looked up to see a young male in front of her. Eyes widening, she took in his familiar attributes—the dark hair, the fur clothing, and the wolfish grin told her who stood before her even before she heard the collective whisper of the audience.

"Kouga—the prince of the Wolf tribe," Kagome murmured. Kouga was the chief of the wolf tribe, one of the two tribes that had gathered for the occasion.

Hearing the girl's whisper, Kouga snapped his head to look down at her, his gaze curious and his eyes questioning. Without pausing from his perusal of Kagome, Kouga called out authoritatively, "Bring a bow and arrow suitable for the girl's use."

Almost instantly, the requested objects were shoved into Kagome's hand and the area in front of the totem pole was cleared.

Already nervous, Kagome jumped when a masculine hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up almost guiltily into Kouga's eyes.

Kouga's gaze hardened a bit as he gave her a slight push and pointed to a line sketched in the dirt. "Stand there, Girl."

Wobbling, Kagome did as the Indian prince demanded. Then carefully, she notched the arrow on the bow and held it up, relying heavily on what she had seen in movies and read in books. Breathing in a deep breath, she took careful aim at the brilliant gleam shining from the small spot on the pole and let go.

Closing her eyes before seeing what happened, Kagome whispered, "Please hit it."

At the sound of a frantic feminine shriek, she opened her eyes slowly. What she saw made her wince. Instead of lodging itself directly in the jewel, her arrow had flown decidedly off target and had lodged itself in the post directly beside Kikyo's head.

Kagome looked awkwardly back and forth between the princess and the totem pole and then with a large sweat drop forming on the back of her head, she quickly exited stage right.

'_Well, that was not intentional,' _she thought, beyond embarrassed by this point.

From his post beside Kikyo, InuYasha doubled over in laughter. The girl could not hit Sesshomaru's ship nevertheless a virtually invisible jewel.

At the sound of male laughter, Kagome pivoted from her hasty exit.

Then marching up to InuYasha, she glared at the boy through narrow eyes. "How dare you laugh at me! I have never once shot an arrow, but I can see that stupid jewel just as well as Kikyo can," she said pointing at Kikyo, then pointing at the top of the pole, she continued, "It's right up there in that stupid monkey's mouth and its shining bright enough to blind a person. I don't know what…."

From her position at InuYasha's side, Kikyo gasped loudly. The girl had not lied. She herself could see the faint glow of the jewel from within the wooden mouth of the monkey.

Reaching above Kikyo's head, Kagome grasped the arrow and pulled it out of the wood. Then storming over to the line she notched the arrow again.

Having already experienced the side effects of Kagome's aim, Kikyo stood from her seat and hid behind InuYasha as she realized what the girl intended to do.

"I'll show them," Kagome muttered darkly.

With her anger boosting her confidence, she notched the arrow and lifted the bow. She aimed quickly, but carefully and released; this time her gaze did not waver from the arrow as she watched it zoom through the air and lodge itself in... the totem pole. However, instead of hearing the solid thump of the arrow on the wood, the people heard a rather disturbing sound—a sharp ping.

Kouga sprang to Kagome's side in time to see the arrow fall to the ground while lodged firmly within the Shikon. Kagome stood still in utter surprise and the people seemed to take a collective breath. Kouga was not so impaired. With wolf-like speed, he ran to the arrow and examined the now cracked jewel. Then he held the jewel above his head. Abruptly, the cheering crowd interrupted the thick silence.

Before the crowd had finished cheering, Kouga leapt to Kagome and picked her up into his arms.

Upon seeing this, InuYasha shrugged out of the fierce hold the Indian girl still had on him, and growling, he lunged through the thronging crowd.

'_That wolf had better get his hands off Kagome.'_

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome squealed directly into Kouga's ear from her position in his arms.

He ignored her, but finally answered in an effort to get her to stop squirming. "You are now the jewel's guardian, and I have decided that you will be my woman."

Staring in open-mouthed surprise, Kagome stopped struggling for a bit as she tried to figure out how those two facts had anything to do with each other. She did not have to say anything; however, as a split second later, InuYasha stood before her with his sword drawn and looking something less than happy.

"Get your mangy hands off her," he snarled, his eyes bleeding red in color.

Kouga put her down and placed himself in front of her.

"She is mine now, InuYasha," Kouga answered haughtily (and foolishly) as he drew his own sword.

As much as Kagome disliked the wolf's behavior, she certainly did not want him killed. So taking a rather nervous breath, she stepped deliberately in front of Kouga.

"Please, InuYasha, I'm sure he doesn't really mean it."

"Oh, yes—" two male voices started.

Kagome persisted as she glared at Kouga, "Oh, no he doesn't. Please don't fight over me."

A long pause occurred and hurt look passed over InuYasha's face for a mere moment before he whispered accusingly, "You like the wolf, don't you? That's why you want me to let him go?"

Kagome sputtered in protest, "That's—that's not it at all."

"I thought better of you, Kagome," InuYasha spat before flying away from her.

Ignoring Kouga's now welcoming arms, Kagome flew after the red-clad boy to just outside the Indian village. She lost InuYasha for a few minutes, but finally managed to find him as he leaned against a tree, staring angrily into his forest.

Growling angrily, Kagome reached into her pocket and grasped the almost forgotten object inside…. Kaede's necklace. Then marching over to the still pouting boy, Kagome reached up and plopped the necklace around his neck.

Now quivering in her anger, she pointed a finger at him, "Sit. Just sit down and listen to me you egotistical jerk!"

Then turning abruptly on her heel she faced away from him and began to pace, but a loud crash and an echoing curse caused her to turn around abruptly.

Silver hair, twitching ears, and red clothing were all that could be seen from the vast hole newly formed in the rich ground.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered. Subconsciously, her mind went to Kaede's words,

"_Take these. Use them wisely, but once these are around someone's neck, one word is all that is needed to get their full attention."_

Kagome thought,_ 'While it did get his full attention, I don't know that this is what I was aiming for,'_.

Not knowing how much longer InuYasha would be like that, Kagome wasted no additional time. Glaring at the boy, she paced before him.

"How dare you insinuate something like that! The guy practically kidnapped me, while you were over there _protecting_ Kikyo. What do you care anyway? I saw you earlier with her," she finished in a whisper. Then turning, she looked at him with her hands angrily on her hips in added emphasis, "I do not belong to you, and I do not deserve your wrath," and with that, Kagome stormed off.

And from the bottom of the pit, InuYasha muttered a four letter word he never should have allowed the boys to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burning a vivid red with jealous anger, Kagura stood out from the dark vegetation of InuYasha's forest—an easy target for those interested in catching the small pixie. She, who had been with InuYasha since the beginning, could sense the interest the boy had in the modern girl—and Kagura didn't like it one bit.

Abruptly and without prior warning, a rough burlap bag was clumsily placed over the glowering female.

Kagura felt herself being lifted into the air as small green hands lifted the prize triumphantly. "I told you I could catch her, Captain," Jaken said, his voice cracking with glee.

Struggling against the sides of the bag, Kagura redirected her anger at her cackling captor.

Surprised at the venomousness of the pixie's movement, Jaken dropped the bag. Then screeching, he hastened to pick it up.

"See, Captain Sesshomaru? She's all safe and sound," Jaken said, poking the side of the bag for emphasis, completely ignorant of the fact that the fairy was no longer inside it.

The said Captain growled angrily, "Imbecile. The bag is upside down."

Eyes widening at his misfortune, Jaken hurriedly corrected his mistake, but not before Sesshomaru saw the glittering trail of gold shooting off to Jaken's left.

Taking a flying leap, Sesshomaru planted his foot on Jaken's head and shoved off, ignoring the first mates muffled cry of protest. He never should have let the idiot have the job of catching her in the first place.

With amazing speed and dexterity, the captain caught up with Kagura, and reaching out, he grasped a hold of one of her dainty wings.

Kagura kicked and struggled but it was no use; she was trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Turns out, I was wrong again. This story has at least one more chapter to go. :D

I really struggled with my portrayal of Kikyo. I have always liked her and believe her to be one of the most misunderstood characters, but in keeping with Peter Pan and some of the InuYasha plotline, I wrote her as I did.

Thank you very much to each of my wonderful (and faithful) reviewers; I could not do this without your support.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to Jostanos for the use of his character, Sylt.

**Recap:** With amazing speed and dexterity, the captain caught up with Kagura, and reaching out, he grasped a hold of one of her dainty wings.

Kagura kicked and struggled but it was no use; she was trapped.

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 8

Grudgingly, Sesshomaru had to admit some form of admiration for the stubborn pixie. Even now, she stood before him with her red eyes flashing and her arms rigidly crossed.

"If you don't tell the Captain where—" Jaken began, growing irritated with the pixie's silence.

With a growl, Sesshomaru halted Jaken's words, "That is enough, Jaken. I wish to speak with her."

Huffing, the first mate stepped back and glared at the world.

A long moment passed in silence before the captain softly said, "You realize that he probably doesn't even know you are missing."

Angrily, Kagura shook her tiny hand at the pirate and lifted her chin in defiance.

"You must have noticed that his attention is no longer on you, but on these human women," Sesshomaru murmured. Then seeing that he had the fairy's attention, he continued, "He does not appreciate you at all, though you have served him for hundreds of years and these girls…" He lifted one of his eyebrows in silent question as he let his voice trail off in a theatrical pause.

Her figure now flaming with anger, Kagura turned away from Sesshomaru and stared at the map of Neverland that had been placed before her.

Smirking inwardly, Sesshomaru demanded, "Tell me where he is. He must be taught a lesson."

Appearing to waver for a small moment, Kagura finally flew forward and dipped her toe in the bottle of ink that graced the elegant desk in the captain's quarters. Then flying over to the map, she drew a path with the ink from the mark signifying the pirate ship over to the spot marked InuYasha's forest. Without pausing, she drew an _X _where the Goshinboku was located.

Sesshomaru nodded once, now angered that he had not found the spot before.

Still burning with anger, Kagura did not notice the green hand that reached forward, snatched her off the desk, and threw her in a cricket cage alongside a terrified cricket. Horrified, the pixie latched onto the bars with her hands and rattled the wooden prison as she frantically trying to get the captains attention.

Without looking at the girl in the cage, Sesshomaru stood and said, "InuYasha must be taught a lesson, but I will be the one to teach it."

Kagura sunk to her knees in despair; she had foolishly placed InuYasha in grave danger. Not only that, but Kagura was now stuck in a cage with a disgusting creature that had never bathed and was beginning to sing shakily in a key even he seemed to be unsure of. The sound was beginning to grate on her strained nerves, and if he did not quit soon, she would see to it that the insect never sang again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few minutes after Kagome's departure, Kouga managed to catch up to the still fuming girl.

After realizing that the Indian prince was following her, Kagome snapped, "What do you want?"

"You left without taking the Shikon," Kouga said as he jogged beside Kagome.

"I do not want it," Kagome muttered angrily.

Kouga gasped. "You don't understand. This jewel is extremely important to the people. You would offend them greatly not to take it, and by participating, you were consenting to become its guardian. You have no choice."

"Besides," he said cockily, "you don't need to worry. Since you're my woman now, I will protect you from anyone who'd try to take it away."

Finally fed up with the male's attitude, Kagome turned around and took the jewel from his grasp. Then shaking her finger in his face, she proceeded to tell him just what she thought of his word choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally back at the Goshinboku, Kagome sat down wearily. One of the boys had found a string for her to tie the Shikon around her neck, and it now rested safely under the collar of her shirt.

For the first time that night, Kagome allowed herself a small smile as she listened to the quiet breathing of the boys that were now sleeping. Hearing a noise at the tree entrance, she looked up to see the four figures of her brother, cousin, and friends. A small part of her brain registered the fact that InuYasha was not with them and angrily she shoved the thought away uncaringly…

Just an hour later, that little detail would prove to be very important to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was quiet—deadly quiet. So caught up in his raging emotions, InuYasha did not notice the stillness as he flew, and almost unknowingly landed in front of the Goshinboku. Then startling him from his musings, he heard the telltale rustle of paper, and looking to the right, he discovered its source. Pinned to the tree trunk was a piece of paper with a large _X_ and a crudely drawn skull.

For the first time, InuYasha felt real panic. Rushing inside the tree, he confirmed his fears; the inside was vacant.

Snarling, InuYasha flew from the tree and into the darkening sky.

Then silently he vowed, _'Sesshomaru, if you hurt any of them. I will see that Naraku feasts on the rest of your body.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome struggled against the ropes that held her, the other modern travelers, and each of the Lost Boys to the mast at the center of a massive pirate ship.

She did not know whether to be angry with herself or InuYasha, but right now, she really did not care. There were too many lives at stake to focus on anything but freedom.

Frustrated, she called out to the silver-haired figure that stood on the deck facing towards the water, "What did you do this for? We haven't done anything to you!"

The gentle lapping of the waves against the side of the boat was her only answer. Even the pirates were silent as they made their way below deck in wait for some unspoken occurrence.

From behind her, she heard Miroku's whisper, "I believe they are after InuYasha. For lack of better wording, we are bait."

Instantly, the boys around her began to shout angrily. Kagome attempted to calm them down before finally shouting over the noise, "What makes you think he will come after us?"

The boys stopped shouting in surprise. They had no doubt that InuYasha would come.

Without turning from the rail, Sesshomaru finally answered, "He will come, and when he does I will kill him. Until that point though, you will desist from asking this Sesshomaru anything further. It would ruin my plans for you to walk the plank before he gets here."

The boys began to get angry once more at the pirate's threat to their mother, but hastily Kagome, Sango, and Miroku quieted their outraged cries.

Kagome became quiet for a moment before she formed a risky plan

Silence reigned again and after awhile Kagome began to chatter with the boys in an attempt to get their minds off what was going on. Inwardly, she also admitted to chattering just to drive the captain crazy. After all, he said nothing about talking amongst themselves. Eventually, they got to the topic of InuYasha, and as the boys began to tell her of their adventures and the wonderfulness of their father figure, Kagome could see Sesshomaru's shoulders grow more and more rigid.

She giggled, causing the pirate to turn and glare murderously at her. She gulped as she realized that perhaps this plan might not have been her best one.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar figure rapidly approaching. Without letting her surprise show, she returned Sesshomaru's gaze.

'_I have to do something—distract them somehow,' _she said to herself as she contemplated her next move.

Since she was tied up, she had few options and she went with the first one she thought of.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you just let us go? He's not coming and I would like to grow old somewhere other than this ship," Kagome said bravely, albeit rather stupidly …since time does not faze Neverland. "Besides, you know that once he's…"

"Jaken," Captain Sesshomaru ground out through clenched teeth. "Plank. Now."

Kagome felt the rope being removed from around her, and once again, she began to feel the need to plan a little further the next time she got into trouble.

Abruptly, she was jerked away from the mast and a longhaired pirate bound her hands before shoving her to the edge of the plank amidst the crying and screaming of the boys.

Yes, now would be the time for a better plan.

She had wanted to get Sesshomaru's attention off watching for InuYasha, and she had done that, but she never intended to drown in the process.

From their spots at the mast, Shippo and Sylt shouted, "Mother!" before frantically struggling against the ropes.

The children's voices barely registered in Kagome's brain before she stumbled on the edge of the plank and for one fatal moment, her body wavered between over the edge before plummeting down.

The noise heightened before suddenly stopping as everyone held their breath and waited for the telltale splash.

There was none.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped sharply as she felt herself land on something solid. Looking up, she gazed into red-rimmed amber eyes and felt herself sigh in relief.

'_InuYasha'_

"Why didn't you just fly," InuYasha whispered into her ear.

Half-heartedly, she snapped, "It was a little difficult to find a happy thought, InuYasha."

"Now, what do we do?" she mouthed, noticing the intense hush on the decks above her.

"That's simple," InuYasha smirked, "we save everybody."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: ** Turn's out there will be one more chapter. (I realize I say this every time, but this time I mean it.)

If someone would care to give me a bit of a summary of the pirate battle, I would be indebted to you. I cannot remember it for the life of me. (This would be the portion of the story starting basically where Peter Pan comes back to rescue everyone.)

For those of you reading more of my stories, I will be traveling until the 9th of July, and I doubt I will be able to get to the internet at any time; so I will try to update in the next day or two, but it may be a week or so until I update again.

As always, thank you for reading. Please send a review if you have a moment, and tell me what you think. )


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Peter Pan. I only own this fan fiction piece.

**Special Thanks: **to Jostanos for his permission to use his original character, Sylt, and to all my patient readers and reviewers.

**Recap:** "Why didn't you just fly," InuYasha whispered into her ear.

Half-heartedly, she snapped, "It was a little difficult to find a happy thought, InuYasha."

"Now, what do we do?" she mouthed, noticing the intense hush on the decks above her.

"That's simple," InuYasha smirked, "we save everybody."

**Beware of Pixie Dust**

Chapter 9

Grasping Kagome's wrist, InuYasha pressed a jackknife into her hand. "Here, use this to cut their ropes; I'll keep Sesshomaru distracted. Do this quick, while most of the pirates are below deck. Kagura will go with you, use her to fly everyone out of here."

"Where is Kagura; I thought she was with you?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing.

InuYasha muttered unintelligibly, and then whispered, "She was probably captured first. You'll have to find her. Go free the boys, then look in Sesshomaru's cabin; I'll try to keep everyone occupied."

"But what if—" Kagome hushed when InuYasha flew forward, leaving her alone.

Then clutching the knife that InuYasha had given her, Kagome flew anxiously while staying close to the water and maneuvering her way to the opposite side of the ship.

As InuYasha crested the side of the ship, Kagome mimicked his movements, and the moment Sesshomaru turned and saw the dog-eared boy, she darted across the ship's deck.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered as the girl landed next to him, his eyes scanning her to verify her safety before swinging to the silver-haired boys.

So intent on her work, Kagome missed the startled gazes of the boys and the Sango's frantic whispering as she tried to keep the boys quiet.

Furiously, Kagome sawed at one of the ropes and freed one of Miroku's hands. Then passing Miroku the knife, Kagome raced back across the deck. Heart beating erratically, Kagome grasped the door handle just as the sound of pounding feet, coming from below deck, reached her ears.

_It was now or never._

Hurriedly, she swung the door open and her eyes frantically traced the room. A small movement on Sesshomaru's massive desk caught her eye and looking closer she saw a little cricket cage with a glittering figure inside.

'_Kagura!' _

Seeing Kagome, the fairy began to pound insistently on the cricket cage she was trapped in, her fists causing the cage to rock back and forth and the poor cricket inside to turn a sickly shade of green.

Quickly releasing the fairy, Kagome automatically slid the little cricket door shut behind the tiny woman, causing the cricket inside to begin to weep bitterly at his continued misfortune.

Rushing towards the door, Kagome whispered, "Come on, Kagura!"

Outside on the deck, both Kagura and Kagome slid to an abrupt halt. Far from deserted, the deck teemed with both pirates and Lost Boys; however, the crew was hushed and unmoving, their gazes fastened on the two figures dueling on the ship's edge—InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

Gasping audibly, Kagome cringed as InuYasha leapt onto the ship's rail and barely missed the cutting edge of the captain's blade. The crash of metal against metal grew louder with each passing moment as the battle raged between the two silver-haired men. Sprinting, InuYasha ran down the rail, leaving Sesshomaru to maneuver his way across the crowded deck. Those pirates too slow in moving were sent over the ship's edge, their surprised shouts splitting the tense air. The shouts intensified as Naraku glided through the water around the boat as he followed Sesshomaru's progress with his hungry, flaming eyes.

Growing aggravated at the height advantage InuYasha now had, Sesshomaru leapt onto the rail with InuYasha.

Smirking, InuYasha began to attack, "Come on, Sesshomaru. Stop holding back."

"You filthy half-breed," the captain spat, "You will pay for my arm with your life and the lives of your friends."

Growling, InuYasha took a large step backwards off the rail and stood on the air over the treacherous waters and Naraku's open mouth.

Arrogantly, Sesshomaru lunged forward to follow InuYasha as he snarled, "You should never have brought them here."

A moment too late, he realized that he had stepped into mid-air and his regal body plummeted towards the water and in between Naraku's jaws. Now, caught within the gator's mouth, Sesshomaru sat crouched, prying Naraku's top jaw open with his hand and pushing down on the bottom jaw with his feet. Naraku thrashed and clamped down on Sesshomaru's firm hold, but the captain did not intend to lose any other portion of his body to the gator.

Taking advantage of the stillness, the Lost Boys stepped away from the mast en masse and pushed a few surprised pirates over the edge to join the unfortunate few knocked of by Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Then grasping anything they could find, the boys began to fight with the men left on board, using their small size and quick feet to annoy more than injure the grown men.

Seeing a man with a large eye patch and permanent scowl, sneak up behind Sango, Kagome leaped forward, almost tripping over the spittoon at the edge of the walkway. Scooping it up, she ran forward and brought it crashing down on the pirate's head, its contents splashing out to add to the pirate's foul looks.

'_Score: Kagome-1, Pirate-0'_

Immediately, Kagura began to fly around the boys and then onto the towering masts of the pirate ship, coating the decks in rivers of golden pixie dust and cuing, the few pirates on board to either make a hasty exit and rescue their captain or be left on board a flying ship with a bunch of crazed young boys. Opting for the first choice, the pirates shouted darkly and literally piled off the ship into a large rowboat and took off intent on rescuing Sesshomaru, who was currently in a rather precarious situation with Naraku.

Wide-eyed, Shippo and the Lost Boys ran to the ship rails and watched as the pirates furiously paddled in Sesshomaru's direction. As the rowboat neared him, Captain Sesshomaru released the gator's gaping jaws and leapt into the already full boat, knocking several of the other pirates out. Remembering Naraku's existence, the men scrambled frantically back in the boat, muttering darkly about Sesshomaru's leadership qualities.

Seeing that his prey had escaped once again, Naraku floated stunned in the water before giving new meaning to the term "crocodile tears."

From his new post at the helm, InuYasha stiffened as he heard the pirates discuss turning around and taking the ship back over. A moment later, his fears were eased as Naraku, now angered at the loss of his dinner, shot forward in the water with his jaws wide open as smoke poured from his nose and his eyes gleamed with a brilliant red color. The pirates with the paddles took this as their command, and without waiting for further orders, began to row furiously away from InuYasha and out into the crystal waters of the bay.

Coming alive, the pirate ship began to lift into the air as the boys rushed about its decks shouting their good fortune.

Leaning over the ship's railings as she watched the men row away, Kagome was surprised to feel an insistent tug on both of her arms. Looking down, she saw the glittering eyes of Shippo and Sylt.

Grasping her left hand, Shippo shouted in excitement, "Come on, Mother!"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she tilted her head in a curious gesture.

From her other side, Sylt beamed as he began to tug her hand towards the door leading below deck, "To explore the pirate ship!"

Giggling at the boys' antics, Kagome followed, slightly weaving as the ship rocked lightly as it lifted. After she had explored the ship with the boys, Kagome managed to make her way to the ship's helm where InuYasha stood proudly as he maneuvered the boat through the night sky.

Impulsively, Kagome put an arm around InuYasha's back in a hug before saying softly, "Thanks, InuYasha. I am glad you invited us."

"You invited yourself," InuYasha replied, his tone sharp but soft enough that Kagome only felt a small twinge of guilt.

Releasing her hold on him, she wrinkled her nose childishly before standing contently by his side as he piloted the ship.

From their place further back on the boat, Sango and Miroku found themselves together once more, and quietly they watched the two figures at the helm as they stared out into the night sky.

"I wonder what will happen with those two," Sango murmured to Miroku.

Catching Sango off guard, the monk's cursed hand began to move in her direction as he answered cryptically, "Time will tell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during the trip back, Kagome fell asleep, only awaking as she heard her mother and Sango's father walking up the drive. Leaping out of bed, she ran to the window and gazed up into the night sky, hoping to see InuYasha and the pirate ship. Instead, she only saw the brilliant stars, partially obscured by the early morning fog and sea of empty night. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Tiptoeing to her bedroom door, she tugged on the knob, and then realized that the door was still locked, just as it had been earlier when she and Sango had gone to sleep.

"It must have been a dream," she whispered, "but it seemed so real."

Looking back at Sango's sleeping form, she was tempted to wake her up and ask if she too had seen InuYasha, but fearing Sango's wrath as well as her answer, Kagome crawled back to bed and went to sleep.

She slept in, completely exhausted from the night before, and by the time she woke up, it was already mid-afternoon. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she perched on the edge for a moment before finally standing.

Coming in to check on her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she saw the slowly moving figure. "Good afternoon, sleepy head," she greeted, cheerily.

"Afternoon?" Kagome questioned, groggily.

Her mother nodded, "I'm glad it was the weekend; I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

Kagome smiled and shrugged.

Abruptly, Mrs. Higurashi's countenance changed as she took in Kagome's wrinkled clothing. "Good grief, Kagome. Look at your uniform. What did you do, sleep in it?"

Immediately, Kagome was wide-awake and sprinting across the room. Once at her mirror, she stared at her reflection. Her school uniform did indeed look slept in, but she could have sworn that she had changed into her pajamas last night. Looking closer, she spied a curious lump under the shirt collar, and in an effort to look presentable, reached up and attempted to smooth down the fabric. Instead of feeling air and cloth, her hand felt a round solid object. Frantically, Kagome reached up to her neck and pulled on the string and pendant suspended around her throat. Glimmering in the sunlight, the pendant appeared above her collar, and upon seeing it, Kagome gasped—she still possessed the Shikon Jewel. Taking in the rumpled state of her clothing and the jewel's light, Kagome became once more convinced that her "dream" might not be a dream after all.

After changing into clean clothing, Kagome rushed out into her family's living area, hoping to see Sango and her cousin. She was sorely disappointed when she only saw Miroku joyfully watching actresses prance around the television screen. Kagome sighed softly. Sango and Kohaku had probably gone home already.

The monk looked up to see his cousin, and then patted the seat beside him.

"What's going on, Kagome?" he asked, a tad concerned as his eyes took in her emotion filled face.

Pausing, Kagome stood uncertainly by the sofa before she finally brought her gaze up to meet Miroku's eyes. "Was it real?" she whispered, knowing that if it were, he would know what she was talking about.

With a smile, Miroku answered, "Indeed it was." His eyes took on a faraway look, "What a shame that we did not stay longer. Such beautiful women, I'm sure—"

A relieved smile in place, Kagome slapped her cousin and sat next to him on the couch.

That night Kagome took extra care with Souta's story. Now that she had seen the very places she had spoken of, her story came to life like never before. When she finished, she sighed lost in thought.

What if she never saw Neverland again? Never saw Shippo, Sylt, and the other Lost Boys? Even as much as she hated to admit it, she could not imagine going through life without seeing InuYasha again. Her only hope was that he would still come to hear her stories.

Subconsciously, she slowly made her way to Souta's window. Buried in her thoughts, she was startled by the sound of a large thump just as she touched the window curtain. Quickly, she brushed the curtain aside just in time to see the faintest outline of a figure on her roof.

"I wonder," she whispered.

Silently, she unlocked and raised the window. Then sticking her head outside, she looked for the flying boy.

Whispering, she called, "InuYasha."

Silence was her only answer.

"InuYasha," she called louder.

'_The neighbors probably think I'm insane, looking out my window and calling for a fairytale character_,' she thought.

When she still received no answer, she debated about her next move. Finally, she shrugged. _'I guess it wasn't him, and it won't matter if he's still in Neverland, will it?'_

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly let it out as she mumbled, "InuYasha, sit."

A loud metallic crash and a feline screech immediately followed her words. Cautiously, the girl looked down to see her tin garbage can rolling around haphazardly with a rather suspicious blob of red clothing within.

Cringing, Kagome whispered, "Oops."

InuYasha's growl rattled the inside of the garbage can, and the cat he had scared out of the can hissed and ran away.

Snarling, InuYasha yelled, "KA-GO-ME! You—"

The person he spoke of hurriedly shut the upstairs window and looked sheepishly away.

"I don't think Souta needs to hear that," she whispered.

Leaning back against the closed window, Kagome felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, and she gave a soft sigh.

_Perhaps—yes, just perhaps, Neverland was not so far away after all._

_**The End**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Not**e: Well, this is the end of yet another piece of my writing, and I dare say this fic was a lot of fun to write. (My favorite characters being the cat and the cricket. D) Perhaps, I will make a sequel to this someday where she goes back to Neverland, the jewel is broken into pieces, Rin joins Sesshomaru, etc., and further blend the two stories. There was a lot more that I could have done to this story, and I very well might come back to it, if anyone would be interested in reading it.

One of my reviewers suggested that I write another Disney piece like this one, and since you have been kind enough to read this one, I'll let you know some of my ideas. I wheedled my choices down to two: Aladdin (Inu/Kag), and Mulan (Sesh/Kag). The pairings are iffy but that is the plan. My questions for those of you interested in the idea is A.) have you seen either of them written before and B.)which story would you like to see first?

If you have been reading this fanfic, please send a review if you have the time. I always love input from the readers, and I most certainly pay attention to what each of you has to say.


End file.
